joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP-247 (Underbird)
Summary SCP-247, also known as the first cat or the fallen kitty, is the first cat to fall into the birdland (A place where the birds live and sealed). SCP-247 is also the fallen cat that the player names at the start of the game, and not the controllable character who is played throughout the entirety of Underbird. While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Northern Cardinal admits at the end of the True Pacifist Route that SCP-247 "...wasn't really the greatest cat." Northern Cardinal states that SCP-247 climbed the hill for an unhappy reason, and adds that SCP-247 "hated cats". SCP-247 never told Northern Cardinal the reason that they had such hatred. Northern Cardinal also mentions that SCP-247 "laughed it off" when the two of them accidentally poisoned Turkey Vulture by putting vegetables instead of dead animals into a plate they made for him. At the end of the Genocide Route, SCP-247 behaves in a cold, deliberate, and even malevolent fashion through both actions and speech, despite the outward semblance of youth and innocence. SCP-247 reveals that the protagonist's "DETERMINATION" and "Cat SOUL" awoke SCP-247 awoke from death as soon as the protagonist entered Birdland Yes He/She takes the role of Chara Powers and Stats Tier: '''Varies '''10-C to 2-A | High 1-B Name: 'SCP-247 (This name can be customized in the beginning of the game.), The First Cat, The Fallen Kitty '''Origin: 'Underbird 'Gender: '''Varies (It is not really specified whether SCP-247 is referred to as a "he" or a "she".) '''Age: '''Seems to have appeared as a tiger cat '''Classification: '''Cat, Adopted kitty of Turkey Vulture and Puffin, Northern Cardinal's adopted sibling, Abstract force of evil, Manifestation of the player's willingness to kill just to increase their own stats '''Powers and Abilities: '''Possession, Hilbert Space creation and destruction (Was able to destroy and recreate Hilbert Space), Time Travel, Immortality, (Type 5, 6, 7 & 8, Will live on as long as the concept of determination remains), Power Nullification (Stole all of The Anomaly's determination) Possession (Posses The Cat at the end of pacifist run), Time Travel (Via determination), 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to the player), Data Manipulation (Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending), Soul Manipulation (Stole The Player & The Cat's soul), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of LOVE), Reality Warping, Has the ability to SAVE & LOAD, Regeneration (Mid-Godly to High Godly, able to return as long as the DETERMINATION taken from the Anomaly's SOUL still exists), Intagibility, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (through Determination. Becomes stronger by comitting genocide), Body control, Time paradox resistance and immunity, Power Stealing, Energy Draining, Telekenesis, Vibration Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Paradox Immunity (Determination users are unaffected by changes done across the timeline, being also able to remember events that happened prior to resets), Empathic Manipulation, Information Manipulation, (Altered and even destroyed the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking one), Resistance to Memory Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Varies. Below Average Human Leve'l (Is merely a small cat) to '''Multiverse Level+ ' (Has slain every bird in Birdland including the likes of Puffin, Turkey Vulture and even Emperor Penguin who posed a threat to a nearly Full Power SCP-247) 'High Hyperverse Level '(Was able to destroy the entire hilbert space and crash the entire game upon itself which contains a plethora of dimensions created as a result of Red Winged Blackbird, after purging reality to nonexistence.) '''Speed: FTL+ (Able to keep up with most birds in the birdland) | Omnipresent (Their existence is that of an entire abstract concept that said concept being the feeling you get when you want to grind and ETC...SCP-247 is everywhere possible existing in every timeline and dimension influencing everyone.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Varies depending on how much DETERMINATION they have) | Unknown Striking Strength: Varies. Below Average Human Level '''to '''Multiverse Level+ depending on how much DETERMINATION they have | High Hyperverse Level Durability: Varies. Below Average Human Level between Multiverse Level+ depending on how much DETERMINATION they have (Defeated True Form Emperor Penguin) | High Hyperverse Level (Survived the destruction of the entire game and hilbert space) Stamina: Very High (Could keep up with True Form Emperor Penguin and Gray Jay ) | Likely even higher | Limitless '(Their existence is that of an entire abstract concept) '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range (Able to extend throughout all of time and space via SAVE and LOAD) | High Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Seems to be high (Managed to trick Northern Cardinal) '''Weaknesses: ' *If someone with more DETERMINATION appears, they lose their SAVE and LOAD ability. *Their Durability Negation is nearly useless in combat. '''Key: Possessing The CAT | True SCP-247 (End of Genocide Route) Note: '''This is not the original SCP-247 since this is the underbird AU version the original is linked right here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Underbird Category:Villains Category:Undertale AU Category:Chara Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Variable Tier Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Time Travelers